Volviendo a vivir
by Benji-Tsubasa432
Summary: Oliver tiene 17 años pero que pasa cuando vuelve hacer un niño...y justamente cuando los entrenamientos están apunto de empezar


Hoy es el día en que inauguran una nueva estatua en Japón… saben de quien era la estatua… no…bueno era del mejor jugador de futbol… apuesto que ya lo saben… si…es de Oliver Atom.

Oliver juega con el Barcelona y en un mes empezaban los entrenamientos para la selección juvenil de Japón todos estarán ahí, Tom juega en Francia pero volvió rápido a Japón al saber que Oliver inauguraría una estatua y Tom quería apoyar a Oliver.

Estaba Oliver en la sala dando vueltas y vueltas, Tom ya se había cansado de ver a Oliver en ese estado.

-Oliver deja de dar vueltas vas hacer un hoyo en el piso-

-Lo siento Tom pero estoy muy nervioso que tal si hago algo mal-

-Nada va a salir mal Oliver-

Tom se acerco a Oliver y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Tom-

-No hay de que, tu siempre estas a mi lado cuando yo te necesito-

Se volvieron abrazar y escucharon que tocaron, los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Oliver ya es hora-

-Ya voy-

Cuando Oliver salió, había un montón de Paparazzi por suerte había seguridad, después de eso llegaron a donde estaba la estatua y Oliver la inauguró, la estatua era de Oliver con un balón en los pies y tenía una inscripción abajo que decía "_**EL BALÓN ES TU AMIGO**_" la típica frase de Oliver, paso todo eso después fueron a una sala de conferencia donde Oliver diría unas palabras.

-Bueno estoy muy agradecido por la estatua, es muy hermosa y inspirara a muchos niños a tratar al balón como su amigo…-

En ese instante alguien del público salto a donde estaba Oliver y le enterró una aguja.

-AAAAAHHHHHH- grito Oliver, en ese momento Tom se llevo a Oliver y los de seguridad sacaron todos de ahí y atraparon al que se aventó a Oliver al parecer se llamaba Mauricio. Mientras tanto Oliver no dejaba de gritar.

-AAHHHH, ME DUELE MUCHO-

-Aguanta Oliver- en ese momento Tom saco la aguja del brazo de Oliver, en ese momento Oliver ya no era el mismo, ahora era un niño de 5 años, Oliver empezó a llorar Tom estaba confundió así que cargo a Oliver y lo arrulló hasta que este se durmiera, después de un rato Oliver se durmió. Tom lo dejo en el sillón que había cerca y fue hablar con Mauricio, cuando Tom llego a donde tenían a Mauricio se acerco y se sentó.

-¿Qué fue lo que le inyectaste a Oliver?-

-…-

- Aaaa con que no quieres hablar-

-…-

-Bueno sabrás que si no nos dices que fue lo que le paso a Oliver te arrestaran y recibirás una paliza de mi parte-

-…-

En ese momento Tom se harto que agarro a Mauricio y lo azoto contra la pared.

-Está bien… está bien… voy hablar-

Tom lo soltó y se volvió a sentar, Tom esperaba que Oliver no se haya despertado

-No es nada grave es una fórmula que regresa a cualquiera a volver a ser un niño-

-¿Y eso va a tardar mucho para que vuelva a su edad actual?-

-No eso va a pasar rápido, ya que Oliver tenía 17 años tardara como 10 o 11 días por su edad actual-

-¿Y después de eso seguirá creciendo muy rápido?-

-No, todo volverá hacer normal crecerá como lo hacía antes-

-Ok, gracias-

-Pero se le borro la memoria-

-¡QUUEEEE!

-Que a Oliver se le borro la memoria y recordara sus dos niñeces cuando llegue a los 17 años, solo se acordara de tu nombre porque te vio cuando se transformó pero Oliver no se acordara ni de su mama y papá-

Tom se levanto y volvió a donde había dejado a Oliver, pero Oliver estaba llorando cuando Tom llego Oliver lo abrazo.

-Oliver-

-Mande-

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Sí, Tom Misaki -

-Si-

Tom cargo a Oliver y lo arrulló cuando Oliver se durmió, Tom se llevo a Oliver a su casa lo acostó en su cama y llamo a la mama de Oliver y le explico todo, pero ella no estaba ahí estaba en Francia, la mama de Oliver le dijo a Tom que lo cuidara porque su vuelo sale dentro de 2 mes y Tom acepto a cuidar a un mini Oliver. Tom se fue a dormir y al día siguiente sintió que algo le jalaba el pantalón y era mini Oliver.

-¿Qué pasa Oliver?-

-Tengo hambre-

Tom se para y le hizo de desayunar a Oliver y después Oliver quiso ir al parque así que lo llevo.

-Tommy ¿juegas futbol con migo?-

-Si Oliver-

En ese momento Tom cargo a Oliver que llevaba un balón de futbol, en ese momento sonó un flash y Tom veía a un paparazi corriendo, Tom rogaba que no se confundieran y pensaran que él tiene un hijo, después de eso Benji llamo a Tom.

-Oliver tengo que contestar, tu sigue jugando aquí- Oliver solo asintió y empezó a jugar con el balón.

-Bueno-

-Hola Misaki-

-Benji ¿qué milagro que me llamas?-

-Jajaja no te ilusiones te llame porque Oliver no contesta su celular ¿sabes algo de él?-

- Sí, pero créeme es una larga historia-

-Bueno solo quería saber que Oliver está bien, aaa y mañana llego a Japón-

-Sí aquí te vamos a estar esperando-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

Tom colgó y en ese momento Oliver venia corriendo con su balón.

-¿Qué pasa Oliver?-

-Nada-

-Oliver-

-Estaba jugando cuando un niño más grande que yo me empujo-

-Vamos-

Tom agarro a Oliver de la mano y lo llevo a donde Oliver se encontró con el niño y efectivamente había un niño más grande que Oliver.

-Oye niño por qué empujaste a mi hijo-

A Tom se le salió la palabra haciendo que Oliver lo mirara, el niño se volteo y vio a Misaki, como él, Oliver y Benji eran muy conocidos en Japón el niño se disculpo con Oliver aunque él no sabía que el niño al que empujo era el famoso Oliver Atom, Oliver y Tom volvieron a casa y Oliver llego y se sentó.

-¿tu hijo?-

-Mmm perdón se me salió la palabra-

-No importa, me gusto que me dijeras hijo-

-¿En cerio?-

-Sí, Tom ¿te puedo decir papá?

-Claro Oliver-

Oliver se levanto y corrió a donde estaba Tom y lo abrazo, para Oliver Tom era un padre para él, ya que él no se acuerda de sus papas y Tom también sabía que Oliver le quería decir así porque él no se acuerda de sus padres además viendo a un mini Oliver él lo quiere como un mejor amigo pero por su edad también lo quiere como un hijo, Oliver y Tom se fueron a dormir.

-Papi ya levántate –

-Que pasa hijo- Tom ya que le permitió a Oliver que le dijera papá él quiere decirle hijo a Oliver.

-Ya es de día y no hay nada para desayunar-

-Está bien tu quédate aquí ve la tele mientras yo voy por algo de desayunar-

-Si-

Tom salío y compro todo para desayunar, pasaba por un puesto de revista cuando vio la foto que le tomaron con Oliver, la compro y siguió su camino cuando alguien le tapo la boca y decía:

-Esto es un asalto-pero Tom se dio cuenta por la voz que era Benji a Tom se le cayó la revista, Benji le destapo la boca y recogió la revista y leyó el titulo que decía _**"¿TOM MISAKI TIENE UN HIJO?"**_

-¿Qué es esto Tom?-

-Mmmm nada es solo una mentira vamos a mi casa y te explico ¿Ok?-

-Ok, oye y Oliver-

-Está en mi casa-

-¡COMO QUE ESTA EN TU CASA!

A Tom se le había olvidado que a Benji le gusta Oliver.

-No es lo que tú piensas-

-Ok-

Tom llevo a Benji a su casa, Benji pensaba que lo del hijo de Tom podía ser mentira, cuando llegaron Tom abrió la puerta y Oliver se dio cuenta.

-Papi- grito Oliver y corrió a donde estaba Tom, Tom puso las bolsas en el piso y cargo a Oliver, Benji alzo una ceja.

-¿Quién es el papi?-

-El es Benji Price uno de mis mejores amigos-

-Hola mucho gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le dijo Benji

-Me llamo Oliver Atom-

Benji miro sorprendido a Tom, Tom le preparo el desayuno a su hijo, cuando Oliver termino se fue ver la tele mientras Tom y Benji hablaban en la cocina y le contó a Benji lo que le paso a hace 2 días.

-Guuuaaaauuuuu-

-Si losé-

-No puedo creer que ese es Oliver-

-Pero sí lo es-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-Como 6 –

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
